Tacitly
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: The best part of being brothers is the things you don’t have to say out loud. And sometimes, the things you do anyway. Ryousuke x Keisuke.


**Title:** Tacitly**  
Characters:** Takahashi Ryousuke, Takahashi Keisuke**  
Summary:** The best part of being brothers is the things you don't have to say out loud. And sometimes, the things you do anyway.**  
Notes:** Smut, with brothers who love each other an awful lot. 861 words.

**

* * *

Tacitly**

It was the end of a long night, and the rest of the team had drifted away, yawning or pleading day jobs, pleased with a night's work and all that they'd done, till it was just down to Keisuke and Aniki. Keisuke wasn't ready to stop yet; he'd shaved some more time off his run, and he was keyed up from it.

It was impossible to tell with Aniki, really, since he had a knack of staying smooth and unrumpled no matter where he was or how many hours he'd spent racing down Akagi, but Keisuke thought that maybe he wasn't ready to call it a night yet, either.

"Another run?" he suggested, when Fumihiro had finally left, and it was just him and Aniki and the darkest part of the night. "Just the two of us?"

Aniki considered it. "I suppose we have a little time left," he agreed. "For a hill climb, anyway."

"That's what I like to hear," Keisuke said, and made for the FD.

With Aniki, it was never just another run, not even just for fun; everything came down to practice with him, and how many more seconds he could shave off of a run, and whether he could show Keisuke some new technique while he was doing it. Keisuke didn't mind that, and leaned into Akagi's curves as he chased Aniki's taillights up the side of the mountain, grinning with how good it was to drive with Aniki and know that no one else could possibly match them.

Aniki was waiting for him at the summit, when Keisuke unfolded himself from the FD. "You cut your time again," he said, first thing out of his mouth, and Keisuke punched the air, triumphant. "We're going to be ready to race you against other teams soon."

Keisuke paused in the very act, fist hanging in the hair over his head, and stared at him, stunned. "Really?"

"I think so, yes," Aniki agreed, mouth curving just so.

"Hot damn. Hot _damn_!" Keisuke crowed, and then checked his watch. "One more run? For the downhill?" he asked, hopefully, even though Aniki was already beginning to shake his head.

"It's getting late. They'll be starting their early-morning deliveries soon," Aniki said, although he sounded like he regretted having to say it.

"Damn it." But Aniki was right; it was getting late enough to be early. On the other hand... Keisuke glanced at Aniki. "The hell are we going to do now? I'm not ready to be done for the night."

As ploys went, it was transparent. Keisuke knew that, and if _he_ could tell as much, then Aniki could damn well see through it, too. But that wasn't really the point, was it?

The point was that Aniki considered it, and said, "Oh?" and then, softer, "Come here."

And Keisuke did, moving over to where Aniki was standing, and let Aniki catch him closer and press him back, until he was leaning against the hood of the car, caught between the warm metal at his back and the long line of Aniki's body against the front of him. Aniki brought a hand up and wrapped it around the back of his head, holding him, and then he kissed Keisuke.

Keisuke closed his eyes and kissed back, leaning into it, too, just the way he threw himself into Akagi's run and into chasing after his brother, and heard how that pleased Aniki in the sound that Aniki made against his mouth. Aniki pressed against him more insistently; Keisuke let him slide a leg between his thighs, leaning back against the hood and letting it take his weight, letting the excitement of the night, of breaking his personal records and of gaining Aniki's approval melt into a different kind of excitement, something smooth-edged and hot and only about two steps away from the way he felt whenever he drove with Aniki.

Aniki kissed him again, and reached between them. Keisuke spread his legs wider as Aniki dealt with buttons and zippers, and set his own hands on Aniki's hips, pulling him closer. He groaned when Aniki got his hand around their cocks, lining them up and stroking them together. "Fuck," he said, letting his head fall back, looking at the dark sweep of stars and sky above them, rolling his hips, bucking into Aniki's hand and panting with the heat of it. "Fuck, _Aniki_..."

Aniki's mouth moved against his ear, shaping soft words against it, the ones that were just for him, _yes_ and _this_ and _little brother_, as his hand worked over their cocks, firm and sure, drawing the heat through Keisuke till he thought he would break apart with it. Then he said, softly, privately, just for Keisuke, "Mine," and Keisuke did break apart, arching against his brother and groaning as the heat swept him down, long swirling waves of it shaking him to pieces and leaving him sagging against the car's hood as Aniki bucked against him, groaning low and deep against his throat.

"Yeah," Keisuke said, low, when he'd gotten himself back, just a bit. "Oh, yeah."

And because it was Aniki, he knew precisely what Keisuke meant.

**- end -**

Comments, as always, are a wonderful thing!


End file.
